rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Aaron Presley (Tupelo, 8 Gennaio 1935 - Memphis, 16 Agosto 1977) è stato un cantante, attore e musicista statunitense. Biografia Infanzia e adolescenza Nato in una famiglia dalle critiche condizione economiche, Elvis colma questo suo vuoto con l'affetto e le attenzioni dei genitori. Questi ultimi, il giorno del suo ottavo compleanno, gli regalano una rudimentale chitarra che impara a suonare grazie allo zio. Durante il periodo scolastico, diventa popolare nell'istituto per i suoi modi originali di vestirsi e di acconciarsi i capelli ma il suo carattere schivo e introverso gli impedisce di stringere amicizie. Sun Records Deciso a migliorare le condizioni economiche della famiglia, Elvis si fa assumere da una ditta di impianti elettrici come camionista. Durante uno dei suoi viaggi, incappa in una casa discografica, la Sun Records di Sam Phillips che, in cambio di una modica somma, gli offre di registrare un disco di prova. Dopo averlo ascoltato, Phillips vede del potenziale e lo associa al contrabbassista Bill Black e al chitarrista Scotty Moore per formare un team. Anni 1950 Col perfezionamento del suo stile, Elvis allarga il suo gruppo con il batterista D.J. Fontana. Nel Luglio del 1954 Elvis vince la sua timidezza e inizia ad eseguire un brano di Arthur Crudup rivitalizzandolo con uno stile simile al country e con delle movenze particolari. Viene così inciso "That's All Right". Nonostante la manifestazione di crisi isteriche e le accuse di razzismo, la carriera di Presley raggiunge vette stellari. Singoli come "Heartbreak Hotel", "Hound Dog" e "Love Me Tender" diventano delle vere e proprie hit del momento. Le sue apparizioni televisive e i concerti mostrano delle nuove movenze di ballo che in poco tempo contagiano tutti i giovani del mondo. Nel 1956 inizia la carriera nel cinema diventando, in sostituzione al recentemente scomparso James Dean, il sex symbol del grande schermo. Verso il 1958, Presley è costretto a prendersi una pausa dalla vita musicale a causa del servizio militare. Anni 1960 Tornato nel 1960, il pubblico che Presley conosceva ora è più indirizzato verso nuovi artisti emergenti come i Beatles, i Beach Boys e i Rolling Stones. Ma anche lui è cambiato diventando sempre più diffidente nei confronti delle persone e circondandosi di opportunisti. Riesce comunque a riprendere un po' della notorietà musicale mentre quella cinematografica cala considerevolmente. Nel 1967 sposa la fidanzata Priscilla Wagner. Nel 1968 sembra essersi totalmente ripreso grazie al successo di "Suspicious Minds" e alla rivitalizzazione della sua immagine Morte Dopo un periodo di declino negli anni settanta, Elvis Presley muore a Memphis a causa di un arresto cardiaco. Aveva 42 anni. Lascito artistico Elvis Presley viene tutt'ora riconosciuto non solo come un'icona della musica ma anche come un fenomeno mondiale che ha inciso gli anni cinquanta e quelli a venire. La sua musica è servita d'ispirazione a centinaia di artisti e la sua immagine viene idolatrata e lodata da fan e ammiratori. Discografia Album in studio * Elvis Presley (1956) * Elvis (1956) * Elvis Christmas Album (1957) * Elvis Is Back! (1960) * His Hand in Mine (1960) * Something for Everybody (1961) * Pot Luck with Elvis (1962) * How Great Thou Art (1967) * From Elvis in Memphis (1969) * From Memphis to Vegas/From Vegas to Memphis (1969) * Elvis Country (I'm 10,000 Years Old) (1971) * Love Letters from Elvis (1971) * Elvis Sings the Wonderful World of Christmas ''(1971) * ''Elvis Now (1972) * He Touched Me ''(1972) * ''Elvis ("Fool" album) (1973) * Raised on Rock/For Ol' Times Sake (1973) * Good Times (1974) * Promised Land (1975) * Today ''(1975) * ''From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee (1976) * Moody Blue (1977) Album live * On Stage: February 1970 (1970) * Elvis: As Recorded as Madison Square Garden (1972) * Aloha from Hawaii Via Satellite (1974) * Elvis: As Recorded Live on Stage in Memphis ''(1974) * ''Having Fun with Elvis on Stage (1974) * Elvis in Concert ''(1977) '''Raccolte' * ' 'Elvis' Golden Records ''(1958) * ''For LP Fans Only (1959) * A Date with Elvis (1959) * Elvis' Gold Records Volume 2: 50,000,000 Elvis Fans Can't Be Wrong (1959) * Elvis' Golden Records Volume 3 (1963) * Elvis for Everyone (1965) * Elvis' Gold Records Volume 4 (1968) * Elvis: A Legendary Performer Volume 1 (1974) * Elvis: A Legendary Performer Volume 2 (1976) * The Sun Sessions (1976) * Welcome to My World (1977) Premi e riconoscimenti Premi e riconoscimenti di Elvis Presley.Categoria:Artisti Categoria:Artisti statunitensi Categoria:Elvis Presley Categoria:Rock Categoria:Cantanti